Innocence Destroyed
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: With the only person that truely understood them gone, how will the zodiacs cope. And will Tohru's death push Yuki and Kyo more apart or closer together? Yaoi.
1. Princess's Death

_Mom, are you watching? You know, sometimes things are hard and I feel sad and want to cry, but I'm still trying. We're all trying to keep moving forward. And we will. I know we still have a long way to go. Together._

Tohru Honda was quite a happy girl. She had friends that cared for her. A make shift family that she lived with and a job. School was going well and she was almost coming up for her third year in high school. She happily walked down the street to her work.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tohru hummed a tune to herself as she walked down the road. But something didn't feel right. She felt like she was being watched. Like someone was following here. She stopped humming and walked faster.

In an instant there was a stabbing pain in her back. She tried to stream but someone's hand was over her mouth. The person turned her around with their hand still over her mouth. The person was wearing a hooded jacket that was pulled over their face, only revealing their mouth, which was smirking. The attacker stabbed Tohru again in the heart and Tohru scream but it came out muffled. Tears built up in her eyes and fell down her face.

The person's smirk widened and they pulled off their hood. It was Akito. Smirking like the cat that caught the mouse. Tohru's eyes widened in shock at who it was. Akito's face turned angry as he stabbed Tohru again, this time in the abdomen. He smirked as Tohru clutched at her heart and stomach.

"I may not be dead yet." Smirked Akito. "But you are." With that Akito dropped his knife from his gloved hand and ran off to leave Tohru bleeding.

Tohru tried to scream but nothing came out. She collapsed on the street. Her body ached and her throat felt too dry to scream. Flashes of Yuki and Kyo came into her mind. About all the good time the three of them shared together. About who they had been comfortable to tell her things that hey would never tell anyone else.

[I'm so sorry… She thought. [Yuki… Kyo…

Tohru also thought about Hana and Uo and how they would react when they found out that she was dead. [I'm so sorry…

Then thoughts of her mom came into her mind. Tohru smiled slightly. [I'm coming Mom…

Tohru lay there motionlessly with a blank look on her face. It was a while till a passer-by found her and the ambulance was called. But it was already much too late.


	2. Shock

Shigure slowly put down the phone. His hand was trembling and his heart felt like it had stopped cold in his chest. He turned to the door as he heard arguing voices. They got louder and Shigure could now understand what they were saying.

"I told you I do NOT like Uo. She's not my type." Came Kyo's loud voice.

"Well she seems to at least like you. She was looking at you all day. She looked like she either wanted to molest you or kill you, I couldn't tell the difference." Came Yuki softer tones.

"Well I don't like her. Though she probably wanted to kill me." The front door slid open and the two boys entered the house removing their shoes. Yuki was about to say hello to Shigure when he noticed how pale the older man looked. He looked haunted and his body was trembling.

"Shigure." Said Yuki softly, slight worry in his voice. Kyo seemed to have noticed too. "Are you all right?"

The older man gulped and tried to speak but his voice failed him. Tears built up in his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them. Why should he? They would have fell anyway. Yuki and Kyo surrounded around Shigure and tried to coax him to tell them what was wrong. "T-tohru." Stuttered Shigure. Both guys tensed. This had to be really, really bad.

Kyo panicked. "What about Tohru? Shigure what's happened?"

"She's-" Shigure gulped. "She's been… killed."

Kyo's eyes widened with disbelief. "No," Kyo shook his head. "You're wrong. You have to be joking."

Shigure seemed to loose it. "Do you think I would joke about something like this?!" He shouted. Kyo was still shaking his head as he turned tail and ran upstairs to his room. Yuki stood beside his older cousin not really wanting to believe but knowing that Shigure wouldn't be joking about something like this.

So that was it. Tohru was gone. Just like that. Yuki didn't really know what to do or even how to feel. Something smashed upstairs. Kyo didn't seem to be taking it well either. Well how could they? They had invited Tohru to live in they're house and had all grown used to her presence. They lost probably the only person that would accept them for who they were. Not mattering about the curse.

Yuki could understand why Kyo was taking it so bad. The redhead had finally found someone that wasn't a zodiac that would accept him and his true form. And now she was gone forever. There was another smash upstairs.

Yuki walked Shigure to the living room and sat him down. Yuki wanted to cry. He never wanted to before but now he did but the tears wouldn't come. Shouldn't he be sad? Shouldn't he be crying like Shigure or smashing things like Kyo? Was there something wrong with him that he was so unfeeling that even the death of someone close to him couldn't bring the tears? There was a loud crash from upstairs. It sounded like Kyo had knocked over his bookcase. Yuki decided to go out for a walk. Maybe then the full impact of what had happened would bring his grief.

Yuki took a walk to his secret base from there he heard another loud smash. Kyo was fairly tearing up the house. Yuki reached his base and sat on one of the rocks near by. He looked at his little garden not really seeing it. He felt numb. He couldn't feel anything. He should have at least felt something but he didn't. He had really cared for Tohru maybe even loved her, so shouldn't this news about her death effected him more. More than this numbness that blocked out everything.

Yuki just sat there on the rock looking at his garden for a while not knowing how long he had sat there. He heard his name being called in the distance. "Yuki!" Yuki got up and followed towards the voice. He recognised it to be Shigure. "Yuki!" Yuki got to a clearing and saw Shigure there. The man's eyes were red from crying. "There's more." Was all Shigure could manage to say. Yuki nodded dumbly and followed the dark haired man back to the house.

Kyo was still destroying his room upstairs. "I'll go get Kyo." Without waiting for Shigure's response Yuki headed up to Kyo's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

Kyo slid the door open harshly. He was angry and Yuki looked at the fallen bookcase and smashed photo frames in Kyo's room. One of the walls looked like it had been punch a few times and there was a big dent in it. Yuki looked at Kyo's hands and saw his bruised knuckles two of them were bleeding. "What do you want?" Kyo finally asked, harsh anger in his voice.

"Shigure says there's more." Came Yuki's distant voice. Kyo roughly pushed past Yuki and headed downstairs leaving his room door open. Yuki looked in again and saw every piece of furniture was broken in at least one place. The bed was missing a post, which was lying on the floor in splinters. Kyo really did have a lot of anger. Yuki was just glad that he wasn't the redheads punch bag, because for once Yuki just didn't have it in him to fight back.

Yuki headed down to sit with his two cousins. "So what is it you want to tell us?" Kyo asked harshly.

Shigure breathed out a shaky breath. "I just thought you should now what happened."

"Who was it?" Asked Kyo narrowing his eyes.

"No one knows. When T-tohru was found she was already dead. S-she was stabbed three times." Tears had built up in Shigure's eyes again but he didn't want to cry till after they pair knew everything.

"And no one saw any of this happening?" Kyo stood up angry. "How could anyone miss it?!"

"No one was there when it happened. Tohru's grandfather is dealing with all the legal stuff. He's the one that phoned to tell me."

"What's going to happen now?" Yuki asked, his voice still sounding very distant and hollow.

"I'm not sure. Tohru grandfather is organising her funeral." Shigure sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see." The atmosphere in the room was depressing and no one was smiling.

"Your room is a mess Kyo." Said Yuki trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Kyo sighed. "I know. I just had to break something."

Yuki smiled a little. "Well you certainly done that." Yuki noticed Kyo's knuckles again. "You're bleeding."

Kyo looked at his hand. "I hadn't noticed."

Yuki stood up and went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Yuki sat down on the floor and opened the kit. Kyo sat down and waited to see what Yuki was up to. Yuki went to wipe up the blood from Kyo's knuckles but Kyo moved his hand away. "What do you think I'm going to do? Break your hand?" Said Yuki tiredly. Kyo gave Yuki his hand to fix.

Shigure watched the pair. With everything that had happened it was surprising that there was a sort of understanding between the two. But would it last? Shigure sighed to himself. "So how much mess did you make upstairs, Kyo?" Asked Shigure.

"Just a little bit." Replied Kyo, wincing when Yuki put iodine on his cut knuckles.

Yuki snorted. "That was a little?"

Kyo glared at the pale boy. "When your hand is fixed you should tidy it." Suggested Shigure, effectively stopping a fight between the two. "I'm going to phone Hatori." Both boys nodded. Shigure got up and went to the phone.

When Kyo's hand was bandaged the pair went up Kyo's room. "You sure made a mess." Said Yuki.

"Well what did you do when you found out?" Kyo asked as he picked up the broken bedpost.

"I just went out for a walk… to think about things." Yuki picked up the photo frames. Both boys worked together to stand the bookcase back up and put the books back. They cleared up the broken glass. Kyo reached for a piece of glass not noticing another bit that was sharp side up. Kyo cut the back of his hand. Kyo winced when he cut himself. Yuki sighed and went downstairs to get the first aid kit.

Yuki sat on Kyo's bed and opened the box. "You really are a clumsy cat, Kyo."

"Shut up. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Fine, fine." Kyo sat next to the purple-eyed boy and let Yuki fix his cut. The pair finished tidying the room, once Kyo's hand was once again fixed up with bandages. Kyo's bed was unfixable so for that night the redhead had to sleep in the living room floor with the heater.


	3. Unspoken Truce

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone had turned up in black but the sun was shinning, seemingly laughing at the sad faces. Yuki and Kyo stood at the door to the funeral building to greet people in. Tohru's grandfather asked them if they would since they were living with Tohru. Tohru's grandfather also asked if one of them would speak about Tohru at the funeral. Shigure backed out saying that he didn't know her as well as Yuki or Kyo. The pair, without speaking seemed to come to the agreement that Yuki was the better speaker and would be better for the job.

Yuki still didn't feel good to be saying anything. And the fact that it was for Tohru made it all seem so much worse. [Tohru shouldn't be dead. Thought Yuki as he invited Uo, Hana and her family in. [She should be with us smiling the way she always does. This shouldn't be her funeral. Yuki sighed. If shouldn't have had anything to do with it then he shouldn't have been the rat or even a zodiac. Yuki and Kyo shouldn't be fighting over such a stupid cause and Akito shouldn't have the power over the Sohma's like he does.

Yuki sighed again. He had been doing it a lot lately. He'd also been thinking about things more. Like why he and Kyo did fight. Well why Kyo wanted to fight him. About his family. If Akito was gone and the Sohma's were free of him then they would be all free to do as they wish but the down side would be that all the zodiacs would feel the curse. The true curse, that without Akito they would all feel it.

Yuki sighed again. With every good idea he had there was also a down side. He didn't know what the true curse was because he was too young but Ayame, Shigure and Hatori did and Yuki didn't want to experience it himself. From the sound of what hints that the older Sohma's had said it meant you couldn't life as a normal person.

Kyo tapped Yuki on the shoulder and nodded inside. The pair head into the building and took their seats with the other Zodiacs.

Everybody had turned up. Tohru's family from both her mothers and father's side had come. It seems that even though Tohru's mother was having disagreements with her parents they still cared about Tohru. Co-workers of Tohru's were there too. Friends from school, all the Zodiacs and just people that had met Tohru had turned up to pay they're respects.

Yuki didn't even recognise many of the people there. Yuki guessed that the only person how would recognise everyone would be Tohru herself, who was lying in a casket at the front. Weird how things like that work out.

It was an open casket, which was decided by Tohru's family. The casket was in front of everyone. There was a podium in front of the casket. Ayame had offered the dress she wore at his shop for her to be buried in. She was wearing it and Yuki thought she still looked the picture of innocence the same as she had before.

Yuki shook his head it wasn't right. The funeral started with Tohru's grandfather talking about Tohru and how good a girl she was. Uo and Hana had both started crying. Hana had been crying before but Yuki hadn't notice. It annoyed him that he didn't cry. He felt he should and that if he cared so much about Tohru then he would have. But the tears just weren't coming. He envied Kyo's ability to tear up the house. It made a mess but it showed that he cared and was angry that Tohru had been taken away from life.

Everyone around Yuki seemed to find a way to show how he or she felt. Like how Momiji cried and screamed when he found out. The blonde couldn't believe it at first but then he cried. He grabbed hold of Hatori's shirt and cried as loud as he could. Hatori had tried to console the boy but to no anvil. Hatori reaction looked like he wanted to kill. Yuki jumped when he saw that look but made sure Kyo hadn't notice. At the time Yuki mentally hit himself for thinking about his rivalry with Kyo at a time like that.

It was Yuki's time to step up to the podium to say what he thought about Tohru. He hadn't written anything and now wished that he had. The dark grey haired boy stopped behind the podium and looked out at all the faces that had came to gather. There were so many people. Yuki glanced behind him to where Tohru lay. The picture of innocence. He opened his mouth and started his speech.

* * *

Yuki slowly walked up to his room. The funeral was over. He had surprised even himself at what he managed to say about Tohru. He told everyone about how she had helped him out and how she seemed to make everyone around her smile. Once Yuki was in his room he walked over to his window and looked out at the forest. The sun was on the descent but Yuki wasn't watching the sun.

The rat was wrapped up in his thoughts. He was trying to think why Tohru's death hadn't affected him the way it had everyone else. Everyone had either cried or looked like they were angry at Tohru's death, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do either. Was it that he didn't care as much as everyone else about Tohru? Yuki was sure he did. So why didn't he feel anything?

He tried to think it out. Why didn't he feel something? Was he too vain so he didn't want to cry? Then it struck Yuki. Maybe the reason he didn't cry was because he was worried that he would be showing a weakness to Kyo. Was that why he didn't cry? Yuki wrapped his arms around his self as he felt tears sting the back of his eyes. Was he so wrapped up in his rivalry with Kyo that he couldn't even grieve the death of someone he cared about?

The tears flowed down the pale boy's cheeks. He shivered as the tears flowed and he sobbed quietly. Yuki knew in his heart that his and Kyo rivalry was stupid. They had been so young when it started and he had forgotten how it had started. But Yuki knew it was stupid. They had no real reason to fight. Even if Yuki let Kyo beat him in a fight it wouldn't change anything. Kyo didn't seem to understand this though. The redhead's main objective in life was to beat Yuki and that seemed to be all that droved him.

Yuki's body shook with his tears. He sniffed and held himself tighter. He looked up and out of his window and saw the last bit of the sun before it disappeared on the horizon. Yuki jumped slightly when he felt arms wrapped around him. He hadn't realized that he hadn't closed his room door behind him. Yuki assumed it was Shigure because there was no way that Kyo would hold him. Yuki mentally thanked Shigure, who had been the only good constant thing in his life. Especially when he ever ran away from Sohma House or when he moved out permanently.

The teen moved closer to Shigure and cried. Yuki knew Shigure wouldn't mention this to Kyo. Yuki cried a bit louder, realising he had just thought about the rivalry again. Hating that it was the first thing he would think about. He lowered his head and cried. Shigure rested his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Yuki immediately tensed up. That wasn't Shigure's voice. Yuki turned around and pushed Kyo away. He was surprised and right now and didn't care that Kyo saw it. Kyo just stood in front of Yuki, his face sad. "I'm sorry I'll go." Said the redhead quietly. He turned and headed out of Yuki's room.

"Wait." Kyo stopped and turned back to face Yuki. The dark grey haired boy was now at a loss for words. He tried to understand what had happened. Kyo had tried to comfort him while Yuki was upset. This confused Yuki. It had never happened before and Yuki hadn't expected it. "Why did you hold me?" Yuki asked with confusion written all over his face.

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know why. I just did. It seemed like you needed it and I guess I did too."

Yuki thought about it. Kyo was right, for a change. They were both grieving so they both knew the other was hurting. But for some odd reason Yuki didn't try to hide it and neither did Kyo.

The pair looked at each other. They both had reached the same conclusion. Right now they needed each other. Kyo turned and closed the room door. Yuki closed the curtains on his window. They both walked closer to each other not sure what to do. At the same time they leaned forward and hugged each other. At first they felt strange, it might have been because both hadn't hugged anyone in a long time or that it was each other they were holding.

Yuki had been holding in his tears since he realised it was Kyo not Shigure, but now he let them fall. He buried his head in Kyo's shoulder and cried. Kyo rested his head on Yuki's shoulder and rubbed circles in Yuki's back. "It shouldn't have been her." Said Kyo, voicing Yuki's thoughts from earlier that day. Yuki nodded in agreement. It just wasn't right.

It just seemed to come together in Yuki's mind that he would never see Tohru's smile or that he had no one he could confide in. Sure Shigure could help but the older man sometimes didn't know when to stay quiet. Yuki sobbed louder grabbing Kyo's shirt and tried to bury his head in it. His body shook as tears flowed freely down his face and onto Kyo shirt.

Yuki felt his shirt get wet where Kyo's head was and realised that Kyo was crying too. The pair held each other like that for quite a while till they both had no more tears left to cry. They moved apart and Yuki saw for the first time Kyo's tear stained face. Without knowing what he was doing Yuki reached up to Kyo's face a wiped away some of the tears. When he realised what he had done Yuki pulled his hand away as if it had been burned. "Thanks." Said Kyo quietly as he wiped the other side of his face for himself. Yuki wiped away his own tears.

"Will you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone." Said Yuki honestly. Kyo nodded. The pair got ready for bed by striping down to their boxers. They both slipped into Yuki's bed and faced each other.

"In the morning, none of this happened." Said Kyo, meaning they would go back to the way things were before in the morning. Yuki nodded but part of him wanted it to be more like they were right now, like friends, and less like they were trying to kill each other. Yuki sighed and tried to fall asleep. During the night pair moved closer together and had one arm around the other.


	4. Back to Life

Yuki was slowly roused from his sleep at the feeling of someone pushing them selves into his chest. He open one eye and was surprised to see Kyo shaking and burying his head into the rat's chest. Yuki tried to back away but sleeping Kyo pulled him closer. "Don't." Whispered Kyo. 

Yuki couldn't tell if the youth was awake or asleep. "Wake up." Said Yuki.

"Don't leave." Mumbled Kyo. "Not again." Yuki gave Kyo a confused look.

"Kyo you're dreaming. Get up." Said Yuki a bit louder than before. Kyo shook his head and moved back. Kyo's eyes opened and looked straight at Yuki's bare chest. The redhead backed away a bit then got out of the bed. Yuki watch as Kyo got dressed in his clothes, wondering if he would say anything.

"Hey?" Said Kyo.

"Yeah?" Replied Yuki.

"We won't speak about this?" Asked Kyo.

Yuki nodded then realised Kyo wasn't looking at him. "Agreed." With that Kyo left Yuki's bedroom. The dark grey haired boy lay back on his bed. He had been hoping that maybe, just maybe friendship between the two of them wouldn't be so hard. Yuki sighed and got out of bed.

Yuki got dressed for school and had his breakfast that Shigure had conned Kyo into making. "I'm not making it tomorrow!" Shouted the redhead as he ate. Yuki tried not to think about last night. He pushed it out his mind and tried to act like nothing had happened.

A little while later the pair were walking to school together. They hadn't said anything to each other since waking up together. Yuki was desperately trying to forget how nice it had felt having someone to wake up to. He liked the feeling but would have preferred someone other that Kyo.

"Hey!" Said Kyo, getting Yuki's attention.

"What?" Said Yuki irritably. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever Kyo was up to.

"Do you think Tohru's watching over us?" Asked the redhead. Yuki thought it was a bit too early to be thinking morbidly.

"I don't know." Replied Yuki. "It'd be nice to think that she is."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah."

The rest of the journey to school was silent. The question Kyo had asked had surprised Yuki. He hadn't really thought about if Tohru was watching them or not. If she was what did she think about what had happened last night? Would she be happy that they put their rivalry to the side to help each other?

Yuki sighed. Yuki didn't really know but he felt she was happy they had helped each other out. They pair entered the school and found Uo, Hana, Momiji and Hatsuharu waiting for them. Yuki noticed that Momiji looked as if he hadn't slept in a while. "Good morning." Said Yuki politely. The others replied.

Two seconds later Yuki heard the familiar call of 'We love Yuki, Yuki. We love Yuki!' Yuki inwardly groaned. Normally he would just ignore the familiar call but today it seemed to irritate him. Thinking about it Yuki found it really funny that the group was for girls that liked him. They assumed that they would have first dips on Yuki if he did ever start dating anyone. Yuki laughed at this.

The whole corridor looked at Yuki strangely. This was the first time they had ever seen the Prince laugh. But Yuki couldn't help himself. His fan club was just stupid. Like he would ever pick any of them. They only liked him because he was smart and good and sports. They didn't know the real Yuki and if they did they would probably run a mile. Yuki stopped his laughter. "I'm sorry." He said to his friends. He really didn't care about the rest of the school and what they thought of him.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Asked Momiji very quietly. Yuki smiled to the blonde and patted the boy's head.

"I'm just fine." Replied Yuki. He noticed that Momiji was still wearing a girl's uniform but with shorts instead of a skirt. "You're still wearing a girl's uniform?" Questioned Yuki.

Momiji nodded. "Tohru said it looked good on me." The blonde looked sad.

"I miss her too." Said Yuki. Momiji nodded meaning he felt the same way. Everyone in their group seemed to feel the same. Tohru brought a light to the group that seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh Yuki!" Yuki turned and saw his fan club smiling at him. Yuki was immediately suspicious.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"We were just wondering if you would have lunch with us?" Asked the President of the fan club, Motoko Minagawa.

Yuki was surprised by the question. Most of the fan club members never really spoke to him even though they all admired him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to sit with the girls. He would rather sit with Kyo than that. Lucky for Yuki, Haru noticed Yuki reluctance. Haru stood beside Yuki. "He's having lunch with us." Said Haru.

The girls seemed to be put of because Haru looked intimating. "Okay maybe another time then." They smiled and then fled for their lives. Yuki sighed in relief.

"Thank you Haru." Haru smiled.

* * *

After school Yuki and Kyo walked home together. Yuki had noticed the redhead was very quiet all day. "Is something wrong?" Asked Yuki slightly concerned.

Kyo turned and glared at Yuki. "Even if there was I wouldn't tell you." Seethed Kyo.

"Fine. I was only asking." Said Yuki as he walked further ahead. Kyo caught up with Yuki.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." Kyo said quietly, so that Yuki didn't hear but the rat did.

"Try me." Kyo glared at Yuki.

"Why should I? You're a spoilt rat you wouldn't understand anything I feel. You'd probably even laugh at it." Yuki turned and glared right back at Kyo.

"Don't go assuming things before you know the truth." They were in the front garden at Shigure's house now. Kyo took of his bag and put it on the ground and got into fighting stance. "You can't be serious." Said Yuki dryly.

"You afraid you'll loss?" Taunted Kyo.

"No. I just can't believe how stupid your being." Yuki rolled his eyes and walked towards the house.

"Fight me, Rat!" Shouted Kyo. He had been wanting to fight for a while now but decided it wasn't a good idea to fight in the school.

Yuki took off his bag and set it down on the wooden porch. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. "I'm only doing this to shut you up." Said Yuki as he walked closer to Kyo and got into his stance. Kyo was the first to advance. Yuki moved to the side and watched the redhead turn and face Yuki again. Kyo threw punches at Yuki, which the dark grey haired boy moved out the way of.

Yuki had got tired of dodging and decided to retaliate. Yuki dodged a kick and leaned forward. Kyo had seen this before. Yuki was leaning in as if he was about to kiss the redhead then he moved back. Kyo knew Yuki was going to kick him. [Block it! Block it! The redhead's mind screamed at him. When the kick came that's what Kyo did. He put his arm up and blocked the kick.

He twisted Yuki's leg, which made the boy turn and land on the ground on his front. Kyo sat on Yuki's back and grabbed the teen's arms and pulled them behind him. The pair stayed like that for a while both completely shocked. Yuki shocked that Kyo had beaten him and Kyo shocked because he had finally beaten the rat.

Kyo quickly got of the other boy and sat on the ground a little bit away. Yuki sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Are you happy now? You won." Yuki said calmly.

Kyo looked shocked. "I won." Then he looked sad.

"You know it won't change a thing. You aren't going to be accepted into the family no matter what you do." Said Yuki saying the things Kyo didn't want to hear.

"I will be part of this family!" Shouted Kyo.

Kyo got up and ran. Yuki watched him go so far then got up and chased him. He tackled Kyo to the ground. Kyo turned and tried to buck Yuki off him. Yuki grabbed Kyo's hands and pinned him. "Yet me go, Rat!" Shouted Kyo.

"No! You're not running away this time!" Shouted Yuki. "I'm going to make you listen even if you don't want to." Yuki breathed in deeply. "You won. Are you happy? You finally won. But you're probably not happy. I've been trying to tell you for years that fighting me was pointless. Even if you did win then NOTHING would change. Akito isn't going to suddenly change the way things are just to let you join the zodiacs and be a real part of the family. Akito likes to see you despair so why would he change it and see you happy. He loves to see everyone miserable because that's how he feels. So you will you stop fighting me?" Yuki shouted at Kyo.

He had never been this angry. Sure Kyo had irritated him but he never got angry. He breathed heavy and waited for a response. Kyo had turned his face away and gritted his teeth.

"Well?" Said Yuki. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Kyo turned to Yuki and glared at him. "Oh well done Yuki now everything makes sense." Said Kyo sarcastically. "I don't expect you to understand."

This angered Yuki. Kyo didn't think he understood. He probably understood more about how the family worked better than anyone else. "You know what Kyo? I do understand. I understand everything. Like that fact that fighting me is the only thing that drives you. And you know how I know because for a while it was the only thing driving me to. But things change. That what life does. It changes and you're too stuck in the past to realise it!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are but you won't find something. Maybe you had found something in Tohru but she's gone now too." Yuki had hit a nerve. Kyo bucked furiously trying to get Yuki off him. Yuki just pushed Kyo back down. "I'm not letting you escape this time!"

"You don't know anything. You're a spoilt little brat. You don't understand anything."

"I do. You just don't like that I know more about you than you do." Kyo stilled and stared at Yuki.

Yuki got off of Kyo and stormed away. Kyo just stayed on the ground and thought over what Yuki said.

Yuki grabbed his bag and went upstairs. [How dare he say I don't understand. He's the one that doesn't understand anything. Thought Yuki.

Yuki put his bag away and lay on his bed. [Stupid cat.


	5. Reconcilation

Yuki had moved from his bed to his desk to do his homework for school. There was a knock at his door. Yuki turned in his seat to face the door. "Who is it?"

"Kyo." Said Kyo's voice. Yuki noticed that the redhead sounded almost shameful.

"What do you want?" Asked Yuki. If the redhead wanted to cause trouble Yuki wasn't in the mood for it.

"To say sorry." Yuki looked puzzled. He got up and opened his door. "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk." Kyo said while looking at the ground. The redhead looked really sorry. Kyo looked up. "You said you know more about the family than anyone else. Could you explain it to me?"

Yuki was totally dumbstruck. Was this the same Kyo that was fighting him only 15 minutes ago? "Umm… okay." Yuki let the redhead come in and the redhead sat on the bed. Yuki closed the door and carefully sat next to Kyo at the edge on his bed. Kyo was looking hopefully at Yuki. The darker haired boy didn't know what to start with. "Well what do you want to know first?"

"Umm…" Kyo looked around Yuki's room unsure. Kyo looked straight at Yuki. "Do you hate me?"

The question surprised Yuki. "No. I never really have."

"Why not?" Asked Kyo. "Everyone else does."

Yuki shook his head. "Not everyone. The zodiacs like you. Especially Kagura." Yuki smiled as Kyo pulled a face. "And everyone at school likes you too."

"Really?" Yuki nodded. "You should hate me. I've been a total jerk."

Yuki sighed. "That was a misunderstanding. We used to be friends for a hour or so."

Kyo looked confused. "Did we?" Yuki nodded.

"It was the day we first met. Do you remember?" Asked Yuki.

_Flashback_

_Four years old Kyo Sohma leaned on the window and watched the other children playing not far away. He had wished to play with them but his mother never wanted him to leave her. There was a knock on the door downstairs. Kyo listened as he heard people talking. "Kyo, come down." Shouted Kyo's mother. _

_Kyo left his room and went downstairs. The visitor was Akito, the head of the family, and his newest attendant. "Hello Kyo." Said Akito with a creepy looking smile. "Would you like to meet some other children your age?" _

_Kyo nodded very quickly. "Yes please." He said. Akito's smile grew. _

"_Then come with me." Akito walked out of the door and Kyo followed. He had heard that Akito was a very nasty boy but he didn't seem so bad to Kyo. They stopped near the children Kyo had saw playing together. "Go play with them." Said Akito. Kyo smiled to the older boy and ran to the children. They all stopped their playing and watched Kyo get closer to them. Kyo stopped in front of them smiling. _

"_Hi. I'm Kyo." Kyo was so happy right know he couldn't stop smiling. _

_A dark grey haired boy came up to him. "I'm Yuki. I'm the rat." _

"_I'm the cat." Yuki tilted his head to the side. _

"_I didn't know there was a cat." Yuki shrugged. "Do you want to play with us?" Kyo nodded. "Great. Tag!" Yuki tagged Kyo and ran away. Kyo didn't know how to play so he just stood there. A little blonde boy and white and black haired boy came up to him. _

"_Do you not know how to play?" Asked the blonde. Kyo shook his head. "Oh well. We'll teach you." Yuki came back up and the rest of the children helped to teach the new comer. Kyo was introduced to everyone else in the group. The blonde was Momiji the rabbit. The two toned haired coloured boy was Hatsuharu the cow. There was a girl with brown hair who was Kagura the boar. The last person there was a boy called Ritsu who was the monkey. _

_The group played tag once Kyo learned how to play. At the moment Momiji was it and everyone ran away from him. Kyo was running with Yuki. The purple eyed boy stopped and coughed. Kyo stopped and put his hand on the boys back. "Are you okay?" Kyo asked worriedly. _

_Yuki smiled. "I'm okay. I just get sick easily." _

"_Well then I kill the germs that make you sick." Said Kyo. _

"_Really?" Kyo nodded. "Thank you." _

"_Tag!" Shouted Momiji as he tagged Kyo. Kyo smiled and chased after Yuki, who was running away from him laughing. _

"_Stop!" All the children stopped running and looked at the main house. On the porch was Akito. Kyo looked around and noticed that there were a lot of adults around the place. Akito moved and sat on the step. "Sit children. I'm going to tell you a story." Kyo sat down and Yuki sat next to him. "This story is about why you all have zodiac animals in you. God told all the animals that he was going to have a banquet the next day, and everyone was invited, but they couldn't be late. Hearing this, the tricky rat lied to the cat, telling him the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat went on the ox's back, and was first place as he jumped off into the finish line. The rest of the animals followed, all except for the deceived cat. He just lied in his bed, thinking about the banquet that would never occur tomorrow. Soon he became vengeful of the rat and furious that he was tricked. The cat never has been and never will be in the Chinese zodiac." While Akito was saying the story his eyes never left Kyo's. _

_When the story was finished Kyo stood up angry and pointed at Yuki. "It's your fault! Everyone hates me because of you!" _

_Yuki stood up. "But I'm not the real rat. It's not my fault." Yuki said looking like he was about to cry. _

"_It is your fault!" Shouted Kyo. "I __**hate**__ you!" Akito had stepped down the steps and while Kyo was shouting he took the boys beads off of his wrist. Kyo stopped his shouting. He screamed and Yuki backed away, scared. _

_Kyo wrapped his arms around his self as pain surged through his veins. His knees gave way and he screamed as his body changed shape. He could feel his bones growing and his face changing. _

_When the pain stopped Kyo looked up at the people around him. They all backed away in fear, even Yuki. "It's disgusting." Said Akito holding his arm over his nose and mouth. "I've never seen anything so ugly. And that smell awful. It's smells like something dead and rotting. It's the cat's evil spirit. This is its true form." Kyo glared at Yuki and at Akito. He ran away as fast as he could in this new form. _

_End Flashback_

Kyo looked at his feet. "I remember."

"It didn't last for long though. But after that day I began to hate you because you hated me." Said Yuki. "Then I forgot why I hated you and things changed. I didn't hate you any more. You just irritated me."

"I was such a jerk." Kyo said quietly. "Do you think we could be friends again?"

"I think so." Smiled Yuki. "It would be better than us fighting." Kyo smiled a little too.

"Yeah. Could we still fight though? Not because of the legend but for practice."

"That's sounds better."

Kyo looked at Yuki. "You could teach me what you know."

"I probably know less about Martial Arts than you." Said Yuki. "You were training for years long than me."

"Yeah but you always beat me."

"Not always." Said Yuki meaning what had happened earlier.

"Still could you teach me?" Yuki nodded which made Kyo smile. "Thanks."

They stayed quiet for a little while. "What else do you know about the family?"

Yuki thought about it. "I know that Akito hates anyone in the family finding happiness. That's why he didn't let Hatori marry Kana. Why he hates that Hiro and fallen in love with Kisa? And why he will never find out about Ayame and Shigure's relationship."

Kyo coughed. "They're actually together?"

"Yeah didn't you know?" Asked Yuki with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought they were just playing around."

"No they are together. They have been for a great number of years."

"How long have they been together?" Asked Kyo.

Yuki counted it in his mind. "Coming up for 10 years."

Kyo's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's a long time."

"Yeah. They're good together. If you see them when they're not playing around they are sweet together." Yuki said with a soft smile on his face.

"I thought you hated Ayame." Said Kyo.

"I don't hate him. I understand him a bit more than I did. He's just different from me. He's loud and eccentric, which I'm not."

"You are both quite different even though your brothers."

"We didn't see much of each other when I was younger because I was ill all the time. Plus he's much older than me." Kyo nodded in understanding.

"Does Akito love you?" Asked Kyo. "It's just he's seems obsessed with you."

Yuki sighed. "No far from it. He hates me probably as much as he hates you. But he is obsessed with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the rat." Stated Yuki. "He hates that the Sohma's respect me. He wants that kind of respect but instead everyone fears him. So he tries to control me so that maybe he can gain some of the respect that I have."

Kyo frowned. "That sounds kind of twisted."

Yuki laughed. "This is Akito we're talking about." Kyo shrugged.

"Guess so. Who else does he hate? Is it just us?"

"As far as I know, yes." Said Yuki looking deep in thought. "He likes Shigure and Hatori. That might just be because he needs them to be on his side. Hatori takes care of Akito and Shigure watches over us. Akito like to make sure our lives are as hellish as possible."

"What about the other zodiacs?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "As far as I know he doesn't realise that Ayame and Ritsu exist. They have managed to stay out of Akito's wrath. He doesn't really like Kisa very much because Hiro is in love with her. So he doesn't really like Hiro either. He's also not too fond of Momiji because he too happy. A silly reason but Akito's spiteful. He's also not too fond of Hatsuharu either because Hatsuharu used to like me."

"Does he not any more?" Kyo asked curiously. He hadn't realised Yuki knew so much about the family he had been trying so hard to be part of.

"He does but he knows that I'm not interested." Yuki smiled softly. "I think he has a soft spot for Momiji though. Black Haru still likes me though. In a creepy stalker kind of way." Yuki shivered.

"I see. How does Akito feel about Kagura?"

Yuki smirked. "She's the only person he actually kind of likes. Well other than Shigure and Hatori."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she makes you live hell, basically." Kyo crossed his arms.

"Great. Just what I need." Pouted Kyo. "If she ever asks Akito to get me to marry her he'll probably say 'yes'." Kyo cringed. Yuki smiled and laughed a little. "It's not funny."

"You have to admit it is a bit."

"Okay maybe a little." Kyo sighed. "My life sucks."

"Well at least it not my fault, right?" Smiled Yuki.

"Yeah." Kyo smiled back. It felt good to not be arguing all the time.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	6. Ayame's Visit

A while later Yuki and Kyo came down from Yuki's room. Yuki had said he would try and help Kyo with dinner. Somehow Shigure had managed to con Kyo into making every meal. Kyo growled at Shigure when he passed the older man. Shigure just smiled. "Take it as a compliment." Said Shigure. "You're food tastes the best."

Kyo growled again. "It's just 'cuz neither of you can cook." Kyo got some ingredients out of the fridge.

"I can cook!" Protested Shigure. "You both just don't like my food."

"Shigure pickled radish in curry is not dinner, it's disgusting."(1) Said Yuki.

"Just 'cuz your fussy about your food. I quite like pickled radish in curry." Smiled Shigure.

"Well if you can cook, why don't you help me out?" Suggested Kyo setting the work surface up. "Better yet why don't we all make dinner together instead of me always doing it?"

"You sure you trust Yuki with your food. He'll burn it." Said Shigure jutting his thumb at Yuki.

"Then Yuki can cut the vegetables." Stated Kyo.

"I can do that." Said Yuki. "What vegetables?" Kyo instructed Yuki on what to do. Shigure hung back and watched the pair. He wasn't sure but something had changed between them. They seemed friendlier towards each other. Had something happened in his house that he had missed?

"Shigure can you cook the noodles?" Asked Kyo bringing Shigure out of his thoughts.

Shigure smiled. "Can I cook noodles?" Mocked Shigure. "Of course I can."

The three worked together to make dinner and Shigure watched the other two. If Yuki messed up Kyo didn't get angry he even taught Yuki how to cut vegetables without cutting off his fingers.

When the meal was ready the three sat down to eat. Shigure clasped his hands and so did Yuki and Kyo. "Itadakimasu (2)." Said Shigure.

They started eating. "Oishii desu (3)." Said Yuki to Kyo.

"You worked on it too." Said Kyo.

"But it is delicious." Yuki said with a smile. Kyo blushed a little and went back to eating.

Shigure smiled to himself. "Has something happened between you two?" Asked the older man.

Yuki looked to Shigure. He had forgotten Shigure didn't know they had put their differences aside. "We've stopped fighting."

"Oh." Shigure said intrigued. "And how did this come about?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each then back to Shigure. "After we fought outside." Said Kyo. "Yuki explained a few things I seemed to not want to hear." Kyo said sadly.

"Kyo won the fight." Said Yuki.

"I see." Said Shigure. "So I guess you know that you winning changes nothing?" Shigure asked Kyo. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah." Kyo was feeling uncomfortable about talking about his stupidity. "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure." Smiled Shigure. "Ayame's coming over!" Shigure said in an almost singing voice. Just then there was a knock at the door. "If it's you Aya just come in." A few seconds later Ayame Sohma stood at the doorway, leading into the dining room, with a smile.

"What smells so nice?" Asked Ayame.

"Dinner." Smiled Shigure. Ayame sat next to the dark haired man. He took Shigure's chopsticks and took a bit of Shigure's food.

"That's delicious!" Exclaimed Ayame. "Who made it?"

"Kyo did, with mine and Yuki's help." Said Shigure as he other two boys went back to eating.

"Yuki cooked?" Asked Ayame surprised. Shigure nodded. The younger boys just ignored the older two zodiacs.

After dinner Yuki and Kyo washed the dishes and dried them together. Yuki had suggested it to let Ayame and Shigure spend some time alone together. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone?" Asked Kyo as he put a plate on the rack for Yuki to dry.

"Of course." Yuki looked out the kitchen window and saw Shigure and Ayame walk down the path together holding hands. Yuki smiled. "Look." He said nodding his head outside. Kyo looked up and saw what Yuki saw.

"They look sweet together." Said Kyo. "Strangely."

"Yeah." Smiled Yuki softly. [I wish to find some to love like that. Thought Yuki. He had admitted to himself that his feelings he had for Tohru were for friendship and nothing more.

"It'd be great to have someone to love like that." Said Kyo. Yuki turned to the redhead surprised. That was what he was thinking. Kyo caught Yuki's look. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Yuki, going back to his drying.

"No tell me." Persisted Kyo.

"I was thinking the same thing." Yuki said rather quietly.

"Oh." Kyo said plainly. "It's difficult for us zodiacs to find that."

"Yeah. Our options are rather limited." Said Yuki.

"And Akito doesn't agree to anybodies relationships." Added Kyo.

Yuki face darkened. "Akito's spiteful and hates anyone being happy."

"Well I hope we all can find someone." Yuki turned to the redhead. "Someone that Akito can't take away from us." Yuki nodded. He liked the idea of someone he could love. Like the way Shigure and Ayame were in love. Kyo laughed.

"What?"

Kyo smiled at Yuki. "We're not getting any sleep tonight with them two about." Said Kyo. It took a moment for Yuki to realise what Kyo was meaning.

"Yeah your right." Smiled Yuki.

* * *

Ayame and Shigure walked around Shigure's house, hand-in-hand. "Some thing's changed between them." Said Ayame seriously. It was unusual to see a serious Ayame but he was capable of a certain level of seriousness, once in a while. 

"They've agreed to stop fighting each other." Replied Shigure.

Ayame smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too. I won't have to fix my house unless Kagura decides to show up."

Ayame smiled and shook his head. "Shigure." Ayame's smiled turned into a smirk. "Shigure." He purred. Shigure turned to Ayame and smiled in apology.

"We can't do it in the house. The boys are there." Said Shigure.

Ayame waved his hand in dismal. "Come on, love. Yuki knows about us and Kyo is old enough." Ayame pulled Shigure slightly towards the house. Shigure thought about it. He gave in to Ayame and the pair ran back to the house smirking at each other.

* * *

Kyo had finished with the last plate and saw the two older men running back to the house. They were smirking at each other. Kyo groaned. "Oh no." 

"What?" Yuki asked turning to Kyo.

"Look." Yuki saw what Kyo had seen. "There going to be at it once they get upstairs."

"Maybe we should go out for a bit." Suggested Yuki. He dried the last plate and put it away. Kyo nodded. They stayed in the kitchen until the sounds of moaning had disappeared up the stairs. The pair snuck out together and went for a walk around the grounds.

Yuki felt strange walking with Kyo. He knew they had put their differences to the side, but it just seemed too easy. Had that last fight changed them both slightly? "It's strange, isn't it?" Said Kyo.

"What's strange?" Replied Yuki.

"We're managing so easily not to fight each other." Said Kyo. Yuki tensed. That was the second time that day the pair had been thinking the same thing. Was the pair as different as Yuki first thought they were? Yuki was wasn't really that sure.

"Yeah, it is strange." Yuki smiled slightly.

* * *

(1) I like this quote so I put it in .  
(2) I'll start eating. Said as a kind of grace.  
(3) It's delicious. 

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot .


	7. Darn It!

The next morning Yuki and Kyo arrived at school together. They found Momiji and Hatsuharu waiting for them at them main entrance to the school. Yuki smiled at them both. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Momiji replied cheerfully. Haru smiled. Kyo wasn't feeling very cheery that morning and just nodded to his cousins. The weather was threatening and Kyo was totally out of it. If someone annoyed him they would probably get away with it.

"Yuki." Said Momiji. Yuki turned to his little cousin.

"Yes."

"Would you do me a favour?" Asked the blonde.

"What kind of favour?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Well you see. There are these boys that keep on teasing me because I wear a girls uniform and I was wonder if you would wear one for a day."

Yuki blinked a few times. "I can't do that."

"Please Yuki." Pleaded Momiji. His brown eyes look hopefully up at Yuki. Yuki could feel his resolve disappearing at the look.

"I can't." Momiji looked down and looked really sad. "Okay. I'll do it." Momiji smiled brightly.

"Really?" Yuki nodded. He wasn't sure what he had really gotten himself into but it was for Momiji. He hated to see anyone hurt his little cousin. "Great." Momiji took Yuki's hand and dragged him around the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Asked Yuki.

"To find Uo and Hana to ask for a girls uniform for you." Yuki was feeling more uncertain about his decision the closer he got to Uo and Hana.

When they got to the girls Momiji smiled brightly. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Momiji." Replied Hana.

"Yeah, morning." Said Uo.

"Would you happen to have a share uniform that Yuki could borrow for tomorrow?" Asked Momiji hopefully. Both girls looked at Yuki in surprise. Yuki felt self-conscious under their gaze.

"Yeah but why do you need it, Yuki?" Smiled Uo. She loved picking fun at the Prince.

"Momiji is being picked on because he wears a girls uniform. So I'm going to wear one for a day to shut them up." Yuki said calmly, even though he didn't feel calm at all.

Uo made and 'oh' face. "Sure I've a few spare pieces in my locker."

"Me also." Said Hana. Everyone made there way to the girls lockers. Between the girls they managed to get a full uniform. Yuki looked at the garment and dreaded tomorrow. The skirt was a lot shorter than me had wished for.

"You'll need to shave your legs." Smirked Uo. She was enjoying tormenting Yuki. "Or wax them which ever you prefer."

Yuki wasn't looking forward to the next day at all.

* * *

Kyo Sohma was laughing the house down. "It's not that funny!" Shouted Yuki. The weather had brightened up and so did Kyo's mood. Which Yuki didn't appreciate very much. 

Kyo just continued to laugh. "Yeah it is. You have to wear a girl's uniform!"

Yuki glared at the redhead and slammed his room door. "You're not helping the situation." Said Yuki. He took the clothes out of his bag and laid them out on his bed. Looking at the skirt again he knew that he would get away with where his boxers. But he had nothing else.

He folded the clothes and set them on his desk. He grabbed his wallet and headed out, passing Kyo on the way. The redhead followed behind Yuki. "Where are you going?" Asked Kyo.

"Out." Said Yuki. Yuki put on his shoes and jacket and left the house.

"I'm coming too." Said Kyo as he got his coat and shoes on.

"Don't you have homework or something to do?" Asked Yuki, trying to shake the boy off.

"Nah, it's all done." Yuki inwardly groaned. "So where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Oh. Is it something for the uniform?" Smirked Kyo. "Give it that feminine touch." Yuki glared at the redhead. "Tell me and I'll stop being annoying."

Yuki sighed and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

"I'm getting female underwear." Said Yuki quietly. For a short moment Kyo was quiet until he burst out laughing. "It's not funny."

"Girl's underwear! Ha ha. Course it's funny." Laughed Kyo. "Everyone thought you were gay. Guess they were right."

"This has nothing to do with my sexuality." Insisted Yuki.

"Yeah right, it does." Said Kyo sarcastically as he wiped his tears from the corner of his eyes.

"It doesn't, plus my sexuality is no ones business but my own." Yuki said firmly.

"Really? Well everyone thinks you're just like Ayame in that way." Said Kyo.

"I'm not gay." Said Yuki.

"Oh really. Then why do you never push Black Haru off you when he gets too close." Questioned Kyo. Yuki blushed. "I knew it. You do like men!" Said Kyo smugly.

"It's not just men, okay?" Defended Yuki.

"You like girls too?" Asked Kyo. Yuki nodded. "Oh. So did you like Tohru in that way?"

Yuki shook his head. "I thought I did but I realise I only cared for her as a good friend." Yuki turned to Kyo. "What about you?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't do well with these feelings things. They normally just happen."

"What like you being angry?"

"Yeah like that. My not aware that I am angry I just am." Yuki nodded. In a strange way it made sense.

"So are you straight?" Asked Yuki.

"Why do you need to ask? Of course I am." Kyo said defensively.

The pair walked in silence to the shop.

* * *

The next morning Yuki got dressed into the girls uniform. After it was on he looked at himself in the mirror. He really did look like a girl. Yuki sighed and picked up his school bag. He opened his door and Kyo was outside about to knock on the door. When Kyo saw Yuki he blushed. "What?" Asked Yuki. "Is something showing?" Kyo shook his head. 

"It's just really short." Said Kyo. Yuki nodded and tried to pull the skirt lower. He had shaved his legs the night before and with his long legs, Kyo was sure from the waist down he was looking at a girl. Kyo dragged his eyes away from Yuki's legs and the pair headed down to breakfast.

There was a clash of a bowl dropping to the floor. Shigure had seen Yuki and was so shocked he dropped his bowl. "That's… umm… different." Said Shigure.

"I'm only doing this for Momiji." Said Yuki as he sat at the table, while pulling the shirt down a bit.

"He asked you to wear that?" Questioned Shigure. Yuki explained to Shigure why he was doing it and the older man nodded. "Noble as always, eh Yuki?" Yuki started to eat and tried to ignore his older cousin.

After breakfast Yuki and Kyo made their way to school. Yuki was dreading walking in through the front door. He knew every eye would be on him.

And that's exactly what happened. Yuki and Kyo walked in together and Yuki could feel every person's eyes on him. He tried to act calm about it but inside he wanted to run back home to Shigure's. Yuki went up to Momiji, Hatsuharu, Uo and Hana.

"Looking good, Prince Yuki." Smirked Hana.

"Yes quite." Smiled Hana.

Hatsuharu smiled at his older cousin. Momiji hugged Yuki. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Said the blonde. Yuki smiled for this first time that morning. He was glad to help out his little cousin.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	8. Wrong Guess

After school that day Yuki quickly made his way up to his room. Kyo followed the rat and leaned against Yuki's closed bedroom door. "I'm never going that again," said Yuki from inside his room. Kyo smiled.

"And here I thought you had enjoyed yourself," teased Kyo.

"I didn't. I've never had so many lustful eyes on me. Especially from the males," said Yuki as he started to get undressed.

"I thought you liked guys?" Questioned Kyo.

"I do but not ones that look at me like some piece of meat. No thank you."

"Well hopefully Momiji won't be getting bullied any more," said Kyo honestly. "That is why you did it, right?"

"Yes. They better not bully him again or all this was for a waste." Kyo nodded. "Damn it." Cussed Yuki quietly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kyo. Yuki mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"The zip on the skirt is stuck." Yuki sighed. Kyo snorted and then burst out laughing. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is. You'll have to walk around in a skirt all day!" Said Kyo in between laughing. Yuki's door slide open suddenly and Kyo immediately stopped laughing. Yuki was standing at the door in only a skirt.

"Could you help me get it off?" Asked Yuki, unfazed by Kyo's sudden quietness. Kyo nodded dumbly. Yuki turned and walked back into the room. He wasn't going to take it off in the corridor where Shigure would be passing. Kyo followed and stood behind Yuki. After a few moments Yuki was wondering why Kyo was helping. "Are you going to help me?"

"Oh yeah." Said Kyo coming back to reality. Kyo pulled at the zip but it was indeed stuck. Kyo looked and saw it was stuck on Yuki's underwear. "It's stuck." Said Kyo dumbly.

"That's why I asked for your help." Stated Yuki turning his head so he could see Kyo out of the corner of his eye. Kyo tried again and managed to unstuck it. "Got it." He said triumphantly.

Kyo unzipped the skirt and was embarrassed that he was staring at Yuki's ass. Kyo quickly fled out of the open door. Yuki turned and ran a hand through his hair, confused by Kyo's suddenly exit.

Kyo ran as fast as he could up to the roof to sit. "I was not staring at Yuki's ass. I was not staring at Yuki's ass." He repeated in his mind. He wasn't sure why he did it either. He held his head in his hands deep in thought. He didn't hear footsteps on the ladder up to the roof.

"Kyo?" Said Yuki softly. "Why did you run away?" Yuki moved and sat next to the redhead. Kyo didn't move at all from his position. He looked at the roof and couldn't bring himself to look at Yuki. "Kyo?"

Kyo finally turned to Yuki. "It was nothing," he said shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." Yuki said in a very straightforward manner.

"Well it was nothing," said Kyo folding his arms.

"It couldn't have been nothing if you ran as fast as you did," said Yuki, who felt Kyo was being stubborn. Kyo glanced at his feet then back to Yuki.

"Just leave it okay?" Kyo asked quietly. He hoped Yuki would drop the subject. Yuki turned his head to face the sky. They sat in silence for a while, not minding the others company.

"I can see why you enjoy sitting up here," said Yuki. "It's quiet, and calming."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I've never really noticed," replied Kyo turning to the rat. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"You haven't?" He questioned.

Kyo shook his head. "Nah. I just come here because none of you bother to. Well Tohru did," he said his eyes downcast. Yuki smiled softly.

"She was great," said Yuki. "I still can't fully believe she's not here." Kyo nodded. "Especially here. I got so used to having her around."

"Me too," Kyo said a little sadly. "I want to find the person that killed her," Kyo said looking back up at Yuki. "I'll make them pay for what they did." He said dangerously.

Yuki nodded a little. "I'll help you in that." He said with a determined look in his eyes. Kyo smiled to Yuki, glad that he wasn't the only one that wanted to find the culprit. Kyo's smiled turned into a grin.

"I still can't believe you wore a skirt to school." laughed Kyo, changing the subject.

"It was for Momiji," huffed Yuki crossing his arms.

"Yeah, right," said Kyo sarcastically. "I bet you just wanted to wear the skirt."

"What are you implying?" Said Yuki accusingly.

"That your just like Ayame," said Kyo teasingly.

"I'm nothing like Ayame!" Yuki said defensively. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yeah but that was about your sexuality. This is about your cross-dressing," concluded Kyo.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "The skirt was a one time thing. I'm never doing it again." He smirked at Kyo. "Why? Did you like what you seen?"

Kyo blushed furiously and turned away. "Of course not," he said, not being able to say it to Yuki's face. Yuki turned Kyo face towards himself.

"I don't believe you," Kyo pushed Yuki's hand away. Yuki turned Kyo to face him again. "I think you did like what you saw. That's why you ran away."

Kyo blushed more and pushed Yuki away. He backed away from Yuki. "I did not! I'm not gay!" Shouted Kyo.

"You don't have to be," said Yuki seriously. Kyo looked away.

"I don't like guys in that way," he said somewhat quietly.

"Oh," said Yuki sounding a little surprised. "So is it just me?"

"I told you. I don't like guys," repeated Kyo, still facing away.

"And I told you. I don't believe you." Yuki moved closer to Kyo and made the boy face him. He leaned forward and softly kissed the redhead. He leaned back to look at Kyo's face. The redhead looked shocked.

Then quickly without a word, Kyo ran down the ladder and out the house. Yuki from the rooftop watched Kyo running away. He sighed to himself.

"I guess I was wrong then. He doesn't like me that way," Yuki sighed and made his way to his own room.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	9. Sudden Happenings

Warning Kyo swearing .

* * *

A few hours later Kyo returned to the house. He was still unsure about the situation with Yuki and himself. But maybe having some dinner would help him sort things out. As soon as Kyo came into the main room, his eyes met Yuki's for a brief second. Yuki quickly turned and disappeared up the stairs. Shigure watched this with curiosity. He looked between both boys before Yuki quickly vacated the room. 

Shigure coughed to get Kyo's attention. Kyo turned to Shigure. "What?"

"What was that about?" Asked the older man, nodding to where Yuki went.

"Well," Kyo thought of not telling Shigure but figured the dog could help out. "He kissed me. And I ran away."

"Oh. I see." Said Shigure nodding in understanding. Kyo faced the staircase with a sort of longing look in his eyes. There was a bit of confusion there too. Shigure smiled softly, like an older brother to a younger brother. "This is probably none of my business but I think you need my advice." Kyo shrugged and sat down facing the older man. "Do you like Yuki? As more than a friend?" Kyo nodded a little.

"But it's weird. I've never liked guys before. Only girls. I don't understand why I like him." Said Kyo sighing. "I ran away because it freaked me out, but after thinking about it, I do really like Yuki."

"Well I think you should tell him that." Suggested Shigure.

"I don't think he'll listen to me. You had seen what happened when I just walked in." Said Kyo.

"I'm sure you could find a way to make him listen." Said Shigure in finality. He got up and took his plate into the kitchen, before heading to his study.

Kyo sat for a bit, thinking it all over. He got up finally and went upstairs to stand in front of Yuki's room. Kyo knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Asked Yuki from inside.

"It's me Kyo." The redhead said hoping Yuki would let him in or he would have to force his way in.

"Go away, Kyo. I don't want to see you."

"I don't care. I need to speak to you." Kyo said preparing to barge in if he had to.

"Then talk. I still don't have to see you."

Kyo sighed and relaxed. He leaned against the side of Yuki's door frame. "I'm sorry for earlier. There was a misunderstanding and I think it was my fault."

"Well I'm glad you figured that out." Yuki opened his door, not looking too happy. "You're a tease. You led me to believe you liked me as more than a friend. But no. You ran away after a simple kiss."

"I am sorry." Kyo said sincerely, his eyes downcast. "But you weren't wrong."

"Huh?" Yuki said confused. It was all he could say before Kyo claimed his lips. On instinct Yuki tried to pull away but Kyo held him still. Yuki quickly relaxed and kissed the redhead back.

They hadn't been kissing very long when Kyo pulled away as an unknown pain shot through his head and down his spine. He screamed as the pain increased and he held his head just in front of his ears. He continued to scream as the pain in his spine increased again, feeling like someone was trying to pull his spine out from his lower back. His head throbbed and he collapsed to his knees. In the back of his mind he registered that Yuki was screaming too.

After a few minutes the pain suddenly stopped as if it had never been there. Kyo stood up and looked at Yuki. His eyes widened just like Yuki's were. "You… you." They both said together pointing at each other.

The pair stared at each other and the extra body parts they now had. Both of them reached up scared that they had them too. Kyo felt the soft fur of cat ears and Yuki felt skin with a thin layer or fur just like rat's ears. They both looked down and behind themselves. Kyo's orange cat tail hung down from just above his backside. He mentally moved the tail and it moved. He jumped scared, as if he could get away from the appendage. Yuki's just hung down and the tip touched the ground.

A moment later Shigure rushed in and the younger two gave him the same look of horror and confusion. "What has happened to us?" They both asked while noticing that Shigure had a pair of dog-ears and a swishing dog tail.

Shigure momentarily thought of Hatori and felt sympathy for him because he would have to explain what was happening to all the other zodiacs minus Ayame. "It's okay, this is err… normal." He said to calm the panic expression.

"Normal?" Kyo asked his voice bordering on hysterical. "This is not normal! We have **tails**!"

"I know. Just let me explain. Sit down, boys." The pair sat down on the edge of Yuki's bed. Shigure pulled up Yuki's chair and sat down on it in front of the teens. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier, Hatori, Ayame and myself though it was best that everyone didn't know till they needed to know. And it's not just us this is affecting. All the zodiacs have grown parts of their animals."

"So does that mean that Momiji has rabbit ears?" Yuki asked. Shigure nodded.

"What has Hatori got? I mean a seahorse would be strange parts to have?" Kyo asked.

"You can ask him when you see him. We'll all be moving to Sohma house till this is over."

"No way!" Kyo shook his head. "I'm not staying there."

"Why is this all happening?" Yuki asked ignoring Kyo's outburst.

"Ah yes. It's because Akito's dying." Shigure said, soundly if as that's all there was to it.

"What? But Akito's always been dying." Kyo said.

"I mean he's going to die within the month." Shigure said solemnly. The boys were both silent. They had both thought of Akito being dead on many different occasions but now that it was so close neither were sure if they even had meant it. "We're turning into our zodiacs because that's the curse. Akito being alive let us live as normal people, without someone else in his position we're all doomed to live on this planet as animals." Shigure explained.

"But we're not animals." Yuki stated a little confused.

"Not yet but when Akito does die and we're waiting for the next head of the family to be born, we will be. Well," Shigure looked to Kyo with a pained expression. "Except Kyo."

"Why not me?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"You have another stage. You'll turn into your true form." Kyo's eyes widened and he shuffled back on the bed.

"No way." He said shaking his head. "I'm not turning into that other form. I won't do it!"

"Kyo there's no way to stop it." Shigure said insistently. "Anyway I thought you had got over your fear of your other form?"

"I had but the person that helped me is gone now. I bet Akito planned this in his twisted little mind. He killed Tohru I know it. That fucked up bastard is screwing with us all. He gave as all hope by letting Tohru stay with is but when she digs too deep she's taken out of the picture. I don't know what happened that day she went to see Akito but I do know that it didn't change shit. He still has too much power for one person to have. And he killed the only person that could have done anything." During Kyo's speech the red-head's eyes had filled with tears that started to flow down his face in anger. He frustratingly wiped them away. "I don't want to be near that murderer." Kyo said quietly looking away.

Shigure and Yuki went quiet during Kyo's rant, both knowing that most of what the redhead said was right. They had both suspected that Akito was behind Tohru's death one way or another, but they had no proof to back it all up. "I'm sorry Kyo but it's the only way we could make it work out." Shigure said going back to the conversation in hand.

"We?" Kyo asked unsure. "Who's 'we'?"

"Hatori, Ayame and myself. We all knew it would happen again when we were older. Last time we were all about seven or eight years old." Shigure said smiling fondly at the memory. "Anyway when we were teenagers and you were all very little we planned what to do. Hatori has written letters to your schools saying that there's a family disease going around and that you will be off for sometime. Everyone is then to move into Sohma house, because discussions among the zodiacs and the family members that knows about the curse will have to happen. Yuki will be named the head of the family until the next head is born and old enough to take charge."

"Why Yuki?" Kyo asked saying what Yuki was thinking.

"Because he's the rat. Oh and Kyo you have to be at these discussions. I know you have a problem with the family but during this time the zodiac are in control and I know you have no problem with us." Kyo nodded slowly in understanding. "You don't have to come to Sohma house straight away."

Kyo turned to Shigure looking hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah I guess. Hatori will phone soon once he's sorted everything else out. I'll ask him if it's okay, if you want to, if you can both be taken to Sohma house later." Shigure said smiling, happy to see his younger cousins happy. His tail wagged furiously so show his happiness.

Yuki and Kyo noticed this and chuckled.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"You really are a dog." Kyo said. "And now you look more like one than normal." Shigure smiled brighter.

"Oh Shigure," Yuki started. "Does everyone have their animals ears and tail?"

Shigure shook his head. "I'm not sure about the younger zodiacs but Ayame and Hatori don't have the same things changed as you do. You'll see when you see them."

A moment later the phone rang and Shigure went to go answer it. Yuki and Kyo sat in Yuki's room in silence. Neither sure what to say after everything. Both remembered why they had ended up in the same room.

"So…" Kyo started unsure.

"So?" Yuki repeated.

"That was a lot to take in huh?" He said casually.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah." Kyo crossed his legs as he sat on Yuki's bed. "Kyo?"

"Yeah?" Replied the redhead.

"Do you like me? As more than a friend?" Yuki said cautiously. He had hoped the kiss had really meant something. He just wanted to hear it from Kyo.

Kyo nodded with a small smile. "Yeah." It was then that Yuki hit him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Kyo shouted holding his sore head. "What was that for?"

"For making me believe I screwed up. You couldn't have saved me the pain by telling me this earlier." Yuki said growling a little.

"I didn't fully understand my feeling earlier." Kyo retorted. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

Yuki growled then and glared a little at the redhead. "Stop playing with me."

"Well don't hit me over the head." Kyo said rubbing his head, before dropping his hands. He quickly leaned over and kissed Yuki's cheek. "I really like you. Even if you can be a pain."

Yuki lost his glare. He leaned over and kissed Kyo back. "I really like you to. Even if you are an ass." He said smiling.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


End file.
